MY VAMPIRE (KAIHUN)
by zhougirlz
Summary: Sehun baru saja merasakan putus cinta, Kris namja cinta pertamanya memutuskannya semalam. sehun tentu merasa sedih, tapi perasaan Sehun berubah setelah melihat namja itu. KaiHun seme!Kai Uke!Sehun. Maaf gk bisa bikin summary :3 Ayo dibaca aja ya..
1. Chapter 1

**MY VAMPIRE**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Desclaimer : Ini zaman dimana para werewolf dan vampire tinggal di bumi, dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

_Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan korea yang berjudul "Who Are You" dan "Wishing Her to Die". Mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah versi remake._

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

Chapter 1 :

"Huwee.. huwee"

Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata indah seorang namja berkukit putih, panggil saja ia Sehun.

"Aishh jinjja.. aku yakin, pasti aku bermimpi sekarang."

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun, hubungannya dengan sang –mantan- kekasih akan berakhir seperti ini. Kris- ia adalah namja yang menjadi cinta pertama seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang foto Kris dari layar handphone kesayangannya. Pertengkaran kemarin malam memang lah pertengkaran pertama dan terakhir dalam hubungan mereka. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, Sehun tak pernah merasa sedih sedikitpun. Tapi, Sehun tak menyangka jika Kris mengucapkan kata perpisahan padanya. Kadang terbesit dalam pikiran Sehun untuk berlari ke rumah sang mantan kekasih dan memohon untuk kembali padanya. _Oh My itu tidak akan mungkin_.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya menangis, ia mengubah layar handphone –yang semula memunculkan foto Kris- menjadi tampilan kontak untuk menghubungi seseorang. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan handphone itu ke arah telinganya. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sesorang menjawab panggilan Sehun.

_"__Dengan Luhan disini."_

"Hyung.. hyuuuuuung."

Sehun langsung saja menangis dan membuat Luhan –sang penerima telepon- menjadi terkejut.

_"__Yakk.. Oh Sehun kau kenapa menangis?"_

"Huweeeee… Kris hyung memutuskan ku kemarin malam."

_"__Aishh.. kau di bar kan? Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana."_

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Luhan sudah sampai di bar yang Sehun kunjungi. Sehun duduk dengan menundukkan wajahnya di meja. Tangisnya tak kunjung reda, membuat orang-orang menatap heran pada Sehun.

"Heiii baka!"

"Hyuuuuung.."

Sehun segera menghambur ke pelukan sang hyungnya-Luhan-.

"Hyung, Kris bilang dia sudah bosan padaku. Dia bilang dia menyukai orang lain. Huwee.. dia jahat sekali padaku huwee.."

"Sudah hyung bilang kan, kau jangan berpacaran dengannya. Kau tau kan seperti apa kaum vampire."

"Tapi-tapi, dia beda hyung. Kris sangat baik padaku."

"Pada awalnya saja kan!"

Tangis namja manis itu masih tak kunjung berhenti. Dilap nya ingus yang terus saja keluar dari hidung dengan tangannya. Sifat Sehun memang masih seperti anak-anak.

"Aku akan menemui Kris."

"Bilang padanya hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kris selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Kris juga sering melatihku dalam berperang."

"Wah.. berjasa sekali Kris mu itu ya." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Aku benar-benar seperti mayat hidup."

Melihat Sehun seperti ini membuat Luhan tidak taga. Selama bersahabat dengan Sehun, baru pertama kali ia melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Luhan berusaha menenangkan hati Sehun.

"Besok aku akan menemui Kris. Sekarang kita pulang ok? Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar hyung, selera makan ku hilang."

"Ayolah.. kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau sakit bagaimana? Lagipula aku belum , ayo kita makan bersama."

Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun yang sangat lemah. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah menduga dari awal bahwa hubungan Sehun dengan Kris tak akan bertahan lama. Apalagi mereka berbeda. Kris adalah seorang Alfa kaum Vampire.

"Jangan hidup seperti ini, Oh Sehun. Hidupmu masih panjang. Masa werewolf menangis sih. Semangat ok!"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan berjalan dengan pelan. Ditengah jalan terdengar mobil ambulan yang mendekat. Mobil ambulan itu berhenti tidak jauh dari jarak mereka berdiri.

"Sepertinya ada yang kecelakaan.. atau terjadi sesuatu." Gumam pelan Luhan.

"Ayo kita kesana, hyung. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Sehun mendadak melupakan rasa sedihnya. Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan, dan Luhan berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

Ambulan itu berhenti. Tak lama terlihat seorang namja di atas tandu yang diikuti oleh seseorang dibelakangnya yang teriak histeris_. Mungkin itu kakaknya-atauuu_. Para medis segera mambawa namja itu ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Kai.. Kai!" teriak namja itu.

Tatapan Sehun terkunci pada namja yang berada ditandu itu.

**[Jangan hanya menjalani cinta yang menyedihkan]**

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Melihat ke sekeliling, mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut.

"Hyung, kau dengar tidak?"

"Denger apa Oh Sehun? Suara histeris orang tadi?"

"Ish.. bukan, tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang."

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mungkin kau lelah, ayo kita pulang."

"Apa namja tadi meminum racun? Kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali ya." Ujar Sehun seperti tertarik dengan namja tadi.

Tapi, tidak seperti itu yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Seperti ada perasaan yang lain. Tatapan Sehun masih tertuju pada tempat dimana namja yang berada ditandu tadi. Air mata Sehun pun mengucur lagi. Sehun pun bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Pokoknya ia hanya ingin menangis.

"Heh sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku tidak menangis." Sehun mengusap air matanya.

"Jelas-jelas terlihat Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau mengelak."

"E-eh benar, kok aku menangis ya hyung? Aku kenapa?"

"Tenang saja, aku benar-benar akan menemui Kris nanti. Kau jangan bersedih lagi." Ujar Luhan mencoba menghibur Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, bukan karena Kris. Tapi, karena namja tadi.." ucap Sehun sembari menunjuk arah tempat namja tadi.

**[Jangan hanya menjalani cinta yang menyedihkan. Dan jika terlahir kembali….]**

"Luhan hyung! Suara tadi muncul lagi."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah."

"Hyung, aku merasa sedih sekali. Aku ingin menangis."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, perasaannya benar-benar sedih. Ucapan suara tadi terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Sehun.

**[Jangan hanya menjalani cinta yang menyedihkan. Dan jika terlahir kembali, aku mohon jangan menjalani cinta yang menyedihkan kembali]**

Ruangan UGD mendadak ramai semenjak kedatangan seorang namja.

"Jebal selamatkan dia, aku mohon." Kyungsoo menangis seraya meminta bantuan kepada dokter yang ada disana.

"Dia meminum banyak racun. Saya sudah memeriksanya, Anda tenang saja. Sebentar lagi pasien akan segera sadar." Ucap sang dokter kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo sekarang seperti orang gila, ia tidak mau kehilangan Kai setelaah ia kehilangan keluarganya. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Kai selalu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Kyungsoo berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Kai. Menurut Kyungsoo, Kai adalah orang yang manis. Kai juga adalah orang yang egois dan penyanyang.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kai di Busan. Keadaan Kai saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sungguh tidak bisa dibilang seperti manusia biasa. Keadaan Kai sangat lusuh, dengan wajah yang pucat pasi seperti mayat_-err mungkin vampire-. _Kai tidak memiliki keluarga. Kai bilang pada Kyungsoo jika ia dibuang oleh keluarganya.

Sejak saat itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo berteman dengan baik. Kyungsoo banhkan membiayai semua kebutuhan Kai. Tapi, seminggu mereka dekat, sikap Kai menjadi berubah. Bukan Kai ceria, bukan Kai yang selalu bertingkah manis, yang ada hanyalah Kai yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kai sering mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya dengan mabuk-mabukan.

**TBC**

Ini baru coba-coba, kalau banyak yang minat lanjutannya, bakal saya lanjutin. Jangan lupa review ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

"Hoek.. hoek."

Cairan putih –agak- kental keluar dari mulut Kai.

Dengan tubuh lemah, Kai mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur –rumah sakit-. Para dokter dan suster, beserta Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kai. Dokter segera memriksa tubuh Kai dan memberinya pbat, lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hyung, kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa benar, kan?"

"Aishh.. hyung, aku hanya meminum obat pusing. Kenapa sampai membawaku kemari sih?"

Kai mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas, membuat pria disampingnya-Kyungsoo- mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kai masih mencoba untuk berdiri, mencari tmpat pijakan yang kuat untuk kakinya berdiri.

Setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu khawatir, sekarang Kai mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf hyung. Aku salah lagi ya, kan? Aku memang selalu membuat mu susah. Aku tidak berguna kan ya?" Kai lagi-lagi meracau tidak jelas.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Tetapi, kepalanya selalu saja berdenyut nyeri. Sudah lama Kai seperti ini, ia selalu tidak bisa tidur karena pusingnya selalu tak kunjung hilang.

"Hyung, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita karena orangtua mu membuangmu kan?" kyungsoo bertanya lirih pada Kai. Takut jika namja itu akan tersinggung.

Kai menggerak-gerakkan matanya malas. Kai memejamkan matanya kembali, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak merasa pusing.

"Aku hidup hyung! Lihat, aku masih bisa bernafas sekarang. Aku meminum obat itu untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalaku ini. Aku hidup untuk mencari tahu, siapa sebenarnya aku!"

"Kai…"

Kai kembali ke apartemennya di kawasan Gangnam. Ia berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Memandang langit biru yang mulai berubah menjadi langit merah, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kai benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya, seperti ada yang hilang dalam ingatannya. Apakah benar ia dibuang oleh orangtuanya? _Tapi mengapa mereka membuangku._ Kai sangat ingin bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya, Kai merindukannya.

Dan Kyungsoo… memikirkan hyung yang sudah merawatnya selama ini, membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

"Eomma… sebenarnya siapa diriku?"

**[Di kehidupan selanjutnya, tidak masalah jika sifatmu buruk. Jangan merasa bersalah karena terlahir sebagai keluarga Vampire yang berkuasa atas segalanya, karena itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau sungguh berhak atas semua itu. selamat jalan, cintaku..]**

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia melihat ke sekitar, langit diluar masih gelap, bertanda jika saat ini masih malam.

Air mata terus mengalir dari mata indah Sehun. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan gelisah. Sehun menekan saklar lampu yang berada disampingnya. Dan melihat ke kaca. Air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Aku? Namja itu aku. Ya.. namja itu adalah aku."

_Sejak aku lulus High School, aku tidak pernah memimpikan mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi tentang kisah cinta pasangan itu. semenjak aku menjadi kekasih Kris, aku sudah melupan mimpi itu. tapi, semakin aku melupakannya, mimpi itu semakin datang lagi. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?_

Dalam mimpi Sehun, namja yang dicintainya itu meninggal dunia karena berperang. Sehun seperti yang mengalaminya. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini saat kehilangan seseorang –yang meninggal dunia-. Tapi, tidak tahu kenapa Sehun merasa sangat sedih sekali setelah mimpi itu, mimpi dimana namja itu meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa aku sangat mirip dengan namja kekasih pria itu? ah.. itu bukan mirip, itu adalah aku!" memikirkan itu, membuat Sehun menjadi gila.

Namja dalam mimpi Sehun, memiliki wajah yang manis sekali, apalagi jika sedang tersenyum. _Sudah dipastikan itu bukan Kris._

Matahari sudah mulai memunculkan dirinya, tak terasa sudah 4 jam Sehun terjaga. Tubuh Sehun benar-benar lelah, matanya merah. Sepertinya ia tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Sehun ada jadwal ke kampus hari ini, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke rumah hyungnya –Luhan-. Karena menurut Sehun, tempat tinggal Luhan itu sangat nyaman. Tidak seperti tempat tinggalnya yang sungguh berantakan.

Sehun sudah sampai di apartemen Luhan, langsung saja ia memncet bel yang berada di samping kanan pintu masuk tersebut.

"Hyung, ini aku Sehun. Cepat bukakan pintunya." Sehun benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Tidak biasanya Luhan membukakan pintunya lama jika sudah mendengar suara Sehun. Ini sungguh aneh.

"Sehun?"

"Hyung aku tidak kuat, aku lelah."

"Aduh Sehun.. aduh gimana ini." Luhan bergumam gelisah.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia langsung mangajak Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ruang tamu itu terlihat banyak sekali botol minuman yang berserakan. Sehun melirik pada Luhan dengan tatapan 'ada apa ini hyung?'

"Kau jangan salah paham ya, kemarin aku berbicara dengan Kris, lalu ia mangajakku minum. Jadi ya… seperti ini." ujar Luhan kikuk.

"Begitu ya hyung? Baguslah."

Luhan menatap Sehun aneh_, kenapa reaksi Sehun aneh sekali._

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya Hyung?"

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Iya ya, aku memang aneh."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Jangan berteriak begitu hyung, bisa-bisa telingaku sakit nih." Kata Sehun.

Kerasnya suara teriakkan Luhan, membuat Kris terbangun.

"Wu Kris cepat jelaskan pada Sehun! Sehun salah paham padaku. Kita tidak ada apa-apa kan?! Cepat bicara!" Luhan berteriak pada namja itu-Kris-.

Sehun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tanpa berekspresi. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadi jika Kris ada di rumah Luhan. Menurut Sehun, namja yang berada dimimpinya tadi malam lebih mengejutkan dibanding dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sehun tidak memikirkan apa-apa sekarang. Bahkan apa yang Luhan dan Kris bicarakan sekarang tidak masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Sehun.. aku ingin jujur padamu." Ucap Kris.

Mimic wajah Kris berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Semoga ini tidak membuatmu sedih."

Luhan pun ikut serius mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Kris selanjutnya.

Lalu Kris berkata. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai sahabatmu, Luhan."

Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejur setengah mati. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Kali ini permainan pun berakhir.

"Luhan hyung? Apakah itu benar? Aku sungguh tidak percaya." Sehun mulai meracau.

Gara-gara ucapan Kris. Luhan menjadi sangat merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Ia seperti menjadi orang yang sangat jahat pada sahabatnya itu.

Sehun sudah sangat mabuk, tapi ia masih saja menuangkan wiski itu pada gelasnya dan menegukkanya dalam sekali teguk. Namun, Sehun tidak menangis, dan itu adalah hal yang baik baginya.

Sepanjang hari, Luhan semakin merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Ia mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan pahit dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mengerti, karena ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Hyung aku sedih sekali."

"Kris sangat jahat, awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi . aku akan memarahinya!" racau Sehun.

Ucapan Sehun dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya sungguh berbeda. Sehun sudah bertekad tidak akan menemui Kris lagi. Tapi, dengan beraninya ia berbicara seperti itu tadi.

Salah satu unsur dari cinta adalah kesetiaan. Sedangkan kesetiaan juga dibutuhkan dalam persahabatan.

Sehun berusaha mengelak jika yang disukai Kris adalah Luhan. Sebanrnya, Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Tetapi, tetap saja pikiran seperti itu sulit untuk dilupakan. Sehun akut kehilangan semua hal yang biasa ia lakuka dengan Luhan. _Aku tidak ingin merasa marah dengan Luhan hyung._

Kai menemui kedua temannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bar yang sering ia kunjungi. Mereka saling kenal sebelum Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sering kemari, Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai.

"Ya, hanya saat aku sedang merasa penat."

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Kai menyuki tempat seperti ini. Haha." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

Ada satu hal yeng membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. Saat mengikuti Kai masuk ke bar, yang pertama Kai tuju bukanlah meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk minum, tetapi ia menuju ke arah kanan bar, yaitu ke sebuah kamar.

Mereka baru saja duduk saat pintunya terbuka. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Kai!"

**TBC**

Hayo siapa tuh yang manggil Kai.. wkwk

Maaf ya, mungkin dichapter ini mengecewakan L KaiHun nya juga belum muncul. Janji deh, dichapter selanjutnya bakal lebih seru^^

Jangan lupa tetep review ya. Aku juga gk nyangka ternyata ada juga yang minat, gomawo *bow*

Kalau review nya lebih banyak, chapter selanjutnya juga bakal lebih panjang kkk~

**Daddykaimommysehun : **ini udah dipanjangin dikit.. wkwk thanks ya udah baca. Jangan lupa review terus Xd

**Sehunskai** : ini udah dilanjut loh..

**Kim seo ji** : wahh makasih *hug* review lagi ya^^

**Auliavp** : wah makasih sayang. Ini masih coba-coba loh. Wkwk

: iya, ukenya Sehun^^

**Nagisa Kitagawa** : iya tentang vampire dan werewolf modern kkk~ udah dilanjut ya^^

**Ohiyasehun** : makasih, review lagi ya J

**MaknaEXO** : ini ceritanya mundur. Baca lagi ya kkk

**KaiMinHun** : hayo tebak, vampirenya siapa wkwk

**D. ** : hayo apa yang terjadi? Xd

**Whirlwind27 **: udah dilanjut ya^^

**Kaaaaaaxooh** : sudah dilanjut J


	3. Chapter 3

**MY VAMPIRE**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Desclaimer : Ini zaman dimana para werewolf dan vampire tinggal di bumi, dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

_Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan korea yang berjudul "Who Are You" dan "Wishing Her to Die". Mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah versi remake._

**Chapter sebelumnya : **

_Kai menemui kedua temannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bar yang sering ia kunjungi. Mereka saling kenal sebelum Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lima tahun yang lalu._

_"__Kau sering kemari, Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai._

_"__Ya, hanya saat aku sedang merasa penat."_

_"__Wah.. aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Kai menyuki tempat seperti ini. Haha." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol._

_Ada satu hal yeng membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. Saat mengikuti Kai masuk ke bar, yang pertama Kai tuju bukanlah meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk minum, tetapi ia menuju ke arah kanan bar, yaitu ke sebuah kamar._

_Mereka baru saja duduk saat pintunya terbuka. Tapi tiba-tiba.._

_"__Kai!" _

**Chapter 3 : **

"Kai!" kyungsoo memanggil namja itu dengan teriakkan gembira.

Kyungsoo adalah pemilik bar yang sedang dikunjungi Kai sekarang. Setelah ia lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu, ia mengambil alih bar ini dari Ayahnya.

"Hyung aku ingin minum bersama teman-temanku, jadi bisakah kau mengambilkan kami minuman?" kata Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Hum, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkannya."

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar itu. setelah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bertanya pada Kai, siapa sebenarnya namja tadi. Apakah itu kekasihnya, atau ia saudaranya, dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi. Sedangkan Kai, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

ooo

"Aku benci lelaki buayaaaaa…!" sehun bernyanyi dengan sangat keras. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi air mata yang terus saja keluar.

"Yak! Oh Sehun hentikan nyanyianmu. Aish.. kau benar-benar gila ternyata." Seru Luhan.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Fighting!"

"Ya ampun, Oh Sehun."

Luhan lama-kelamaan merasa emosi melihat kelakuan Sehun yang begitu kenak-kanakkna. Ia menggebrak meja cukup keras, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Permisi, aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar. Tolong jaga namja itu. jika ia mengamuk, tutup saja mulutnya dengan kain. Terimakasih!" Luhan lalu pergi dengan cepat setelah menitipkan Sehun pada salah satu pegawai di bar tersebut.

"Yak.. bantu aku! Aku ingin ke toilet. Lets goooooo!" racau Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun tidak begitu jelas. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan, lalu melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Ia pikir itu adalah toilet.

ooo

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik meminum, kaget melihat seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Yak.. kau siapa? Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ini kan toilet, tentu saja aku ingin buang air kecil. Aish.. pergilah. Aku tidak ingin mengobrol, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Sehun-lebih tepatnya kelakuan orang mabuk-. Tak luput juga Kai, ia terlihat seperti menahan tawanya. Untuk akhirnya, Kai kembali tersenyum.

"E-eehhh?"

Walaupun Sehun sedang mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa melihat senyuman itu. senyuman yang sangat manis, mirip sekali dengan senyuman namja yang berada di mimpinya.

Sehun lalu duduk dikursi depan Kai. Sehun menatap wajah namja itu tanpa berkedip. _Kai benar-benar mempesona._

**[Kita jangan hanya menjalani kisah cinta yang menyedihkan]**

Suara itu muncul lagi, Sehun mendengarnya. Suara itu menghantuinya kembali.

Sehun mendekat pada Kai.

"Apa kau mengenalku hum?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir lagi dari mata Sehun. Sehun merasa sangat sedih lagi. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku? Kenapa kau selalu menangis? Air matamu membuat aku jadi sedih dan ikut menangis. Hiks…" sehun meracau dengan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir. Ia menangis karena mengingat sosok Kai yang selalu terlihat sedih didalam mimpinya.

ooo

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _Sepertinya aku banyak sekali minum semalam._ Sehun melihat kesekelilingnya, tempat yang sungguh asing bagi Sehun. Sehun mendudukkan badannya pada ujung tempat tidur, ia melihat ada seseorang disampingnya. Dan…

"Aaaaaaaa… yakkkk!" sehun berteriak kencang.

Ya ampun, sebenarnya siapa namja yang berada disampingnya ini. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu sekarang berada dimana. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Yang Sehun ingat hanyalah, kemarin malam ia datang ke bar bersama Luhan. Dan banyak minum alcohol dengan kadar yang memang cukup tinggi. Sehun benar-benar emosi sekarang, siapa namja ini?!

"YAAAAAKKKKK!"

"Kau berisik sekali, aku ingin tidur. Diamlah."

Namja itu.. suara namja itu adalah namja yang berada disampingnya sekarang, Kai.

Sehun langsung bertanya pada Kai. "Kau siapa sih?"

"Aku siapa? Lalu kau siapa?" kai malah bertanya balik.

"Cepat jawab bodoh."

"Aku Kai. Sudah?" jawab Kai dengan santai.

Sehun menatap tubuh Kai dari bawah sampai atas. _Ternyata namja ini mempunyai tubuh yang bagus. Tapi. Aku seperti menyium bau aneh dari aura tubuhnya. Seperti aura eum…_

"Kau kagum dengan tubuhku? Kau ingin aku tiduri? Hahaha." tanya Kai dengan nada sinis dan cukup mengejek.

Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya berpikir, bagaimana cara keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Jadi, kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau menangis semalam?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukan akting untuk mendekatiku, kan? Kau pasti sudah lama mengincarku." ujar Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Aku saja bingung._

"Sudah kau tidak perlu malu karena ketahuan. Ayo ceritakan, sejak kapan kau mengincarku?"

"Candaan mu tidak lucu. Aku tidak terhibur."

"Siapa yang ingin menghiburmu?!" ujar Kai kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin mati huh?"

"Aku masih muda, aku masih ingin hidup. Kau saja yang mati, jangan mengajakku."

"Heh, kau benar-benar membuatku emosi. Siapa namau?"

"Oh Sehun. Indah kan namaku?" Jawab Sehun dengan senyum sumringah.

"Hahahahahah.."

Kai tertawa dengan keras sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Menurut Kai, nama itu sangat lah lucu didengar. Kai memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama. Dilihat-lihat kembali, Sehun memiliki wajahnya yang lucu dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan namanya-yang juga lucu menurut Kai-.

ooo

Namja itu tertawa. Kai tertawa.

Entah mengapa melihat Kai tertawa membat hati Sehun tersentuh. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi senyuman itu mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun merasa nyaman. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, namja dihadapannya ini adalah namja yang berada di dalam mimpinya.

Di dalam mimpinya, Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh namja itu. sehun berpikir, ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini sekarang. Sehun ingin memiliki namja itu.

"Saat ini semuanya akan berakhir." Sehun berujar tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang berakhir?" tanya Kai dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang mendekatimu."

"Sudah ku bilang, kau itu mengincarku."

"Iya, aku mengincarmu." Jawab Sehun.

"Sejak kapan huh?"

"Sejak sangat lamaaaaaaa.."

Pertemuan mereka seperti sudah ditakdirkan. Ini bukanlah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan kesedihannya tentang Kris, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sehun akan bangkit dari keterpurukkannya, dan menuju masa depan. Sehun benar-benar merasa semangat, seperti dilahirkan kembali.

Walau sikap Sehun memang agak aneh dan sedikit agresif. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kai. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah….

Sehun mencium pipi Kai sekilas, dan berkata

"Mulai hari ini dan selamanya, kau adalah milikku. Milik Oh Sehun!"

**TBC**

Yaaaa~ maaf baru bisa update. Aku mungkin bakal update seminggu sekali. Mianhae L

Maaf juga gk bisa panjang-panjang ya L

Akhirnya KaiHun bertemu kan? Kkk~ buat chapter sebelumnya maaf banyak typo *bow*

Jangan lupa review nya lagi^^ review kalian membuat aku semangat buat ngelajutin. Gomawo J


	4. Chapter 4

**MY VAMPIRE**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Desclaimer : Ini zaman dimana para werewolf dan vampire tinggal di bumi, dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

_Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan korea yang berjudul "Who Are You" dan "Wishing Her to Die". Mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah versi remake._

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**_Chapter sebelumnya :_**

_Walau sikap Sehun memang agak aneh dan sedikit agresif. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kai. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah…._

_Sehun mencium pipi Kai sekilas, dan berkata_

_"__Mulai hari ini dan selamanya, kau adalah milikku. Milik Oh Sehun!"_

**Chapter 4**

"Yakk.. kau gila? Kenapa kau menciumku bodoh"

Wajah Kai memerah, bukan merah karena ia merona –malu-. Tapi, ia sedang marah. Kai marh, baru kali ini ada yang berani menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apalagi ia adalah orang asing.

"Kemarin malam kau datang tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang mengundang, dan menangis seenaknya. Sudah untung kau aku tolong dan diijinkan menginap di kamarku. Lalu kau bilang apa tadi? Aku milik Oh Sehun!? Oh hell.. kau benar-benar sinting ya."

Biasanya Sehun akan merasa sangat sedih jika ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Tapi hebat, kali ini Sehun tetap tersenyum, wajahnya tidak menandakan orang sakit hati.

Kai beranjang dari tempat tidur, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Aku harus menghadapi ini dengan rasa tenang dan santai._

Kai tak habis pikir, sebenarnya siapa namja ini? _Dia bilang jika ia mengincarku? _Jjika sudah lama, berarti sudah lama juga Sehun mengikutinya. Tapi, Kai tidak pernah meliat Sehun sama sekali. Ia baru bertemu dengan Sehun kemarin malam. Masalah ini membuat Kai sangat sangat penasaran pada sosok Oh Sehun.

Kai kembali duduk di kasur. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, dan menatap namja yang berada di depannya ini –Oh Sehun-. Kai memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibir sexy Sehun. Ia berpikir, jika Sehun bukan manusia. _Mungkin saya ia seorang bidadari versi pria._ Membayangkan itu, membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Jadi, semalam kau mimpi apa?" Kai bertanya.

"Aku bermimpi menjadi kekasih Kai." Sehun tersenyum.

"Heh.. kau gila ya."

"Aku juga bingung."

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri sembari mmemerhatikan wajah Kai. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat senang sekali.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa mual dan pusing, mungkin kerena efek mabuk semalam. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur di kasur milik Kai itu. Kai berusaha mnenarik tubuh Sehun, namun Sehun mengelak dan tetap berhasil tidur. Tidak lama, Sehun akhirnya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Kau sudah tidur? Heyy Oh Sehun!? Awas saja jika nanti kau sudah bangun."

Sehun yang belum benar-benar tertidur ternyata mendengar ancaman Kai. Sehun yang ketakutan langsung terduduk di depan Kai. Kai melihat Sehun seperti barang yang haris dijaga dengan baik. Kai jadi tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia juga sudah lama tidak merasa nyaman seperti ini. Kai merasa Sehun sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum. _Oh tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Kai._

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah kakaknya –bukan kandung- meninggal, Kai hidup sendiri. Suho –kakak Kai- bilang jika ia menemukan Kai dihutan pada waktu hujan. Saat itu Kai masih berumur 7 tahun. Seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia diasuh oleh Suho sampai ia berumur 17 tahun. Suho meninggal karena ada seseorang yang membunuhnya. Sejak saat itu, Kai bertekad akan mencari orang yang membunuh kakaknya. Ia akan membalaskan dendam demi Suho. Maka dari itu, Kai sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang cinta. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, membalaskan dendam dan mencari tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik pada yang namanya cinta." Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Kai sedang memikirkan masa lalunya, mendadak Kyungsoo datang. "Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci? Kau sedang apa, Kai?"

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat orang asing berada dikamar Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi sangat pucat. "Kai, siapa dia?"

"Kai! Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo terus memaksa Kai.

"Dia namja kenalanku, hyung."

"Apa? Namja kenalanmu kau bilang?"

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa sih."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan kaku sampai sulit untuk digerakkan. Kesabarannya hilang, Kyungsoo sangat merasa marah.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk melihat seperti apa namja itu. dengan rasa marah, Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangan Sehun.

"Bangun kau!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"Cepat bangun!"

Kai kaget melihat betapa marahnya Kyungsoo. Ia bingung, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa semarah itu hanya gara-gara orang asing –seperti Sehun-.

Sehun bangun dengan perlahan. Ia benar-benar masih mengantuk.

"Heh, siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan garang.

"Aku Oh Sehun.."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Cepat bangun dan pergi!"

"Aku masih mengantuk."

Kyungsoo semakin marah mendengar jawaban asal namja itu. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun dengan seluruh tenaganya. Sehun sangat mengantuk, ia tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya saat ditarik Kyungsoo, jadi Sehun ikut terseret. Kyungsoo mendorong Sehun dengan cukup kencang, hingga Sehun terjatuh ke lantai.

Kai sangat kesal dengan tingkah hyungnya itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia seperti boneka dalam permainan kali ini. Sehun bangkit, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur kembali. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi dan menampar pipi kanan Sehun.

"Yak.. kenapa menamparku huh?"

"Cepat keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"KELUAR!"

"Apa ini apartemen mu hah?"

"Cerewet.. Aku bilang keluar ya keluar!"

"Aku tidak mauuuuu.. kau siapa sih menyuruh-nyuruh ku!?" Sehun balas berteriak.

Walau tamparan dipipinya sangat terasa sakit, tapi tettap saja Sehun tidak ingin mengalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" akhirnya Kai bisa berbicara.

Yang Kai tahu, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang baik dan sangat lemah lembut. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat ini seperti bukan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Kai. Cepat suruh namja itu pergi." kata Kyungsoo.

Kai berpikir, jika tidak ada yang mengalah disini, suasana pasti akan semakin memanas. Jadi, dengan perlahan Kai menarik Sehun keluar.

"Kita cukup sampai disini. Sekarang kau pergilah.."

Mendengar kata itu, Sehun menurut lalu segera pergi. Sehun tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Ia sungguh merasa kesal, lalu tak lama air matanya mengalir. Hati Sehun benar-benar terluka. Walau hanya dimimpi, tapi Sehun selalu bertemu dengan namja itu. Makannya, Sehun sangat merasa senang saat bisa melihat dan bertemu dengannya. Sehun sangat ingin bisa menghabisnkan waktunya bersama namja itu. ia ingin mencari lebih tahu, apa maksud mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya, Sehun melihat betapa menderitanya namja itu. Walau hanya mimpi atau hanya sebuah fantasi belaka –menurut orang-, tapi bagi Sehun itu seperti nyata.

"Kai.. kau tidak bisa bersikap gini padaku!"

Jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan saat Kris berkata menyukai Luhan itu tidak seberapa, peristiwa kali ini Sehun merasa lebih menderita.

"Hey Oh Sehun kenapa kau seperti ini? Memangnya siapa Kai? Sampai-sampai aku menangis seperti ini karenanya. Heh.. Oh Sehun sadarlah kau. Ehhh.. tapi tunggu, saat berada didekat Kai, aku bisa mencium aura yang aneh. Seperti aku mencium itu pada tubuh Kris.. aaa, mungkin karena aku mabuk. Iya, karena aku mabuk." Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menderita bukan karena namja asing itu. ia hanya merasa sedih, karena Kai tidak mengenalnya.

"Kenapa ia tidak mengenaliku?"

ooo

**Another side**

Keadaan di desa ini sungguh ramai. Semua warga desa berkumpul di lepangan yang tidak bisa dibilang besar ini. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat terlihat ketakutan.

"Oh Yang Mulia.. apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bulan purnama akan segera datang. Jika kita tetap tidak bisa menemukan tubuh Pangeran Kim…" ucapan pemuda itu terpotong.

"Berhenti Lay, aku tahu perasaan kalian. Sungguh sulit untuk bisa menemukan keponakkan ku. Kami sudah mencarinya bersama-sama selama setengah abad, tapi tetap tidak ada hasil apapun. Aku merasa jika bangsa vampire akan benar-benar musnah." Ucap Jongdae.

"Tapi alfa, kau tidak bisa menyerah seperti ini. Bangsa vampire adalah bangsa yang sangat kuat sejak lama. Apa kita akan kalah hanya dengan satu orang saja?" ujar pemuda disamping Lay –Minseok-.

Sang Alfa hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, ia merasa marah.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah. Kerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk tetap mencari keponakkanku!"

Bangsa vampire diambang bahaya..

ooo

Kekacauan yang terjadi tadi pagi, membuat Kai tidak betah berada diapartemennya. Kai berjalan ke arah kanan apartemennya untuk menuruni tangga. Ia lebih menyukai menggunakan tangga daripada naik lift_. Itung-itung olahraga._

Baru saja Kai melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga yang pertama, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kai melihat seseorang duduk membelakanginya di anak tangga ke tiga. Punggung itu serasa tidak asing bagi Kai. _Oh itu tidak mungkin._

"Benarlah itu dia?"

Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Kai menuruni anak tangga itu lagi, lalu duduk disamping Sehun. Wajah Sehun sangat pucat dan terlihat kusut. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan benci dan kesal bahkan marah. Kai hanya bisa mengekspresikan rasa menyesalnya.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini suara Sehun tersengar tajam. Sehun berkata pada Kai, "Apa tadi kau bilang? Kau mengusirku? Kau menyesal hah? Apa sekarang kau merasa bersalah padaku? Awas saja aku akan terus mengawasimu. Karena aku mempunyai insting yang kuat seperti serigala!"

Kai mendengarkan omelan Sehun sembari memerhatikan tubuh Sehun yang bergetar. Kai merasa ingin tertawa sekarang. Tapi, ia menahannya.

ooo

Saat ini Sehun sangat merasa terpuruk, keadaannya sungguh kacau. Ia merasa seperti tidak mempunyai tujuan yang pasti. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sungguh jelas bagi Sehun, pertemuannya dengan Kai adalah memang sebuah takdir. Sehun jadi ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah ragu pada hyungnya itu. Selama ini Luhan selalu menemani Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan.

ooo

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang seperti dulu lagi, penuh ceria dan semangat. "Kemarin kau kemana?"

"Ke rumah pangeran dong.."

"Apa?"

"Hyung, aku bertemu dengan pangeranku.."

"Aku mohon, aku tahu kau masih sakit hati. Tapi, berhenti bersikap konyol seperti ini Oh Sehun. Kau membuat aku semakin merasa sedih." pinta Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, kau percaya dengan ramalan kan?"

"Jangan-jangan kau ke peramal?" tanya Luhan kaget.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan ingin menceriakan semuanya pada Luhan. Saking semangatnya, Sehun sampai mengeluarkan kuping serigalanya. _Benar-benar imut. _

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau berubah seperti ini." tanya Luhan aneh.

"Hyung, aku ingin cerita.."

Setelah itu, Sehun langsung menceritakan semuanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Jadi maksudmu, namja yang ada dimimpimu itu adalah namja yang berada ditandu waktu itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya hyung.."

"Suara yang aku dengar waktu itu 'Jangan hanya menjalani cinta yang menyedihkan' itu suara dia? Aaah.. makannya kau terlihat sangat bingung?" tebak Luhan semangat.

"Iya! Iya kau benar hyung." Jawab Sehun.

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat sulit untuk mempercayai adiknya ini. Tapi, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbohong. Sehun itu seperti anak-anak, ia sangat polos. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri dan penuh rasa semangat.

"Apa kau mengenal namja itu Sehun-ah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya hyung. Dia juga tidak mengenalku." Sehun menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sangat polos.

"Berarti, namja itu tidak mengalami mimpi sepertimu ya?"

"Kayanya iya.."

"Sehun, bisa saja kau dan namja itu saling mencintai dikehidupan sebelumnya kan?"

"A-aah?' Sehun kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

"Coba kau pikirkan, didalam mimpimu, pasangan itu saling mencintai'kan?"

"Iya, tapi orang itu sudah meninggal hyuuung.."

"Apa?" Luhan terlihat terkejut.

Sehun sangat sedih mengingat betapa menderitanya orang itu. Hanya mengingat mimpi itu saja sudah mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun ingin menangis. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Dan akhirnya Sehun kembali menangis.

"Walau begitu.." ucap Sehun setelah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa semangat kembali. Namja manis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Walaupun Kai tidak mengenali diriku, tetapi aku akan tetap berada disisinya sampai kapan pun."

"Wah.. bagus juga!"

"Aku tidak peduli ada atau tidak adanya hubungan dengan kehidupan sebelumnya, aku harus tetap bersemangat." Sehun mengeluarkan taring dan ekornya. Ekornya bergerak pelan mengikuti gerakan tubuh Sehun yang penuh semangat.

"Wahh.. kau sangat bersemangat sampai kau berubah menjadi serigala. Hahaha.." Luhan senang melihat Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Luhan Hyung!" tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak kencang.

"Apa sih, mengagetkanku saja."

"Hyung.. aku merasa sangat menyukai Kai. Aaa.. aku suka sekali padanya!"

"Itu bagus, kau harus mendapatkannya."

"Ini kah namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yang seperti dibicarakan para manusia itu? hihihi.. Kai-ku! Kai-ku! Cintaku Kai!"

Melihat Sehun bersemangat, membuat Luhan merasa lega. Rasa gelisah memikirkan Sehun pun jadi hilang.

"Tapi, hyung.."

Luhan menatap Sehun seakan-akan berkata, 'kenapa lagi?'

"Aku seperti mencium aura vampire pada tubuhnya. Tapi, itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang aku cium ditubuh Kris."

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Luhan sangat terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya lucu. Ini sungguh sangat aneh. Bukankah..

ooo

**TBC**

Yaaaa.. chapter 4 udah diupdate ^^

Gimana menurut kalian dichapter ini? Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan gk dapet feelnya ToT

Makasih banyak yang udah mau review. Maaf gk bisa panjang-panjang.

Review kalian membuat aku semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

Tapi, kalau semakin sedikit yang baca, kayanya bakal aku Discontinued deh..

Oh iya, rencanya aku mau bikin ff twoshoot buat sampingan, remake dari film Thailand "My Bromance" ada yang mau?


	5. Chapter 5

**MY VAMPIRE**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Desclaimer : Ini zaman dimana para werewolf dan vampire tinggal di bumi, dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

_Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan korea yang berjudul "Who Are You" dan "Wishing Her to Die". Mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah versi remake._

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**_Chapter sebelumnya :_**

_"__Ini kah namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yang seperti dibicarakan para manusia itu? hihihi.. Kai-ku! Kai-ku! Cintaku Kai!"_

_Melihat Sehun bersemangat, membuat Luhan merasa lega. Rasa gelisah memikirkan Sehun pun jadi hilang._

_"__Tapi, hyung.."_

_Luhan menatap Sehun seakan-akan berkata, 'kenapa lagi?'_

_"__Aku seperti mencium aura vampire pada tubuhnya. Tapi, itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang aku cium ditubuh Kris."_

_Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Luhan sangat terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya lucu. Ini sungguh sangat aneh. Bukankah.._

**Chapter 5 :**

Sehun naik ke lantai 20.

Dengan langkah yang pelan, akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan pintu yang ia tuju. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia memncet bel yang berada disamping pintu itu. Beberapa kali Sehun memncet bel, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik apartemen itu. _Mungkin aku terlalu pagi datangnya, tapi kan ini sudah jam 7._

Selama menungu, Sehun memikirkan Kai. Kai terlihat lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, dengan umur yang masih sangat muda, Kai sudah memiliki apartemen yang mewah seperti ini.

Cklek.

"Hyung, kenapa datang pagi sekali."

Kai pikir yang datang adalah Kyungsoo.

Kai keluar hanya dengan menggunakan boxer pendek berwarna hitam, menyuguhkan pemandangan indah buat Sehun.

"Wahh.. kau sexy juga ya ternyata." kata Sehun dengan penuh keceriaan.

Kai terkejut, ia langsung menutup pintu kembali.

"Heh jangan terburu-buru begitu, tenang saja Hyung bisa menunggumu kok." Sehun mencoba mengerjai Kai.

Sehun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, jika ia menceritakan ini pada Luhan, pasti hyungnya itu akan memarahinya.

Pintu kembali terbuka.

"Jangan begitu serius ah.. kau menyeramkan." Sehun mengerjai Kai lagi.

Kai sudah merasa kesal dan marah karena Sehun mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Namja itu berkata, "Kenapa dating pagi-pagi seperti ini hah? Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena ada hal yang mengganggu dipikiranku."

"Aku tidak peduli, itu sih masalahmu. Aku lelah, jangan menggangguku." ucap Kai tak peduli.

"Kai lelah kenapa?"

"Aku mabuk semalaman."

"Sama siapa?" Sehun terus saja bertanya pada Kai, membuat pria didepannya ini merasa sangat kesal.

"Temanku lah.. kau cerewet sekali sih."

Sehun berharap kesadaran Kai belum kembali, jadi dengan begitu Kai mengijinkannya untuk masuk kedalam. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kai, Sehun bisa melihat jika namja ini benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Memangnya kau mau apa datang kemari Oh Sehun?"

"Emm.."

"Kalau tidak ada, lebih baik kau pergi sana."

"Kau tidur saja, aku akn duduk di sofa lalu melihat-lihat apartemen mu.." ujar Sehun.

Jika Kai menolaknya, pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah selesai, jadi lebih baik ia menuruti permintaan namja cantik ini.

"Terserah kau saja.." namja itu langsung melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya.

ooo

Terdengar riuh suara di desa yang bisa dibilang desa para vampire. Terlihat semua orang berkumpul disuatu titik, seperti ada yang terjadi. Ada yang menangis, bahkan menangis histeris.

Kai penasaran apa yang terjai sebenarnya. Ia tak yakin posisinya sekarang sebagai vampire seperti mereka atau hanya seoarang penonton.

"Ini pertanda buruk untuk bangsa kami, alfa." seseorang disamping namja itu berbicara.

"Black Shadow tidak akan ku maafkan kau!"

_Aku ada dimana? Kenapa mereka seperti tidak melihatku disini._

Mimpi yang aneh. Saat mata Kai terbuka, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arah sofa. Kai baru ingat, Sehun sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sehun sedang tidur di sofa. Kai beranjak dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan mendekati sofa yang Sehun tiduri. Kai terkejut melihat Sehun berkeringat juga seperti dirinya.

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

Jantung Kai berdetak dengan sangat cepat. _Rasanya seperti ingin copot saja._

Kai merasa jika ada sesuatu di apartemennya, sepertinya ia harus pindah apartemen. Tiba-tiba Kai melihat Sehun menangis. Kai ingin sekali memeluk Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

_Jangan menangis ku mohon. Kenapa kau sering sekali manangis Oh Sehun?_

Kai merangkul pundak Sehun, dan menyebabkan Sehun terbangun dari tidur –tidak nyenyaknya-.

"Ah.. kenapa udaranya panas sekali." kata Sehun.

"Kau kan kaya, kenapa disini panas sekali. Pantas saja kau tidur hanya menggunakan boxer mu itu. ck."

Sehun bersikap biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar tidak malu ya.." ujar Kai.

"Apa kau bilang hah?"

"Kau tadi menangis lagi bodoh."

"Ah begitu ya.. kan aku sudah bilang waktu itu. Apa kau lupa….."

"Sudah sana kau pergi! Kau mengganggu ku tahu." Kai memotong perkataan Sehun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah, nanti juga masih banyak waktu kok. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!"

Sehun berpikir jika ia harus pergi sekarang. Ia mersa sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia butuh ketenangan sekarang.

ooo

Sudah lama Kai tidak berjalan kaki. Ia jarang sekali pergi keluar rumah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Saat ini, Kai berjalan dan terus berjalan. Ia seperti orang yang baru pertama kali ke bumi saja. Ia merasa asing melihat ke sekelilingnya. Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya terasa kosong, ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang. Ia masih berusaha untuk meredam rasa dendam pada orang yang membunuh kakaknya -Suho-. Kai memutuskan untuk pergi kr bar tempat Kyungsoo itu bersama tamannya –Chanyeol-.

"Kau sudah datang."

"Ya, aku bosan di rumah sendiri." ujar Kai.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan namja asing itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Namja yang waktu itu mabuk di hotel mu, Kai."

"Ahh.."

Mengingat kelakukan aneh Sehun membuat senyum Kai mengembang diwajahnya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Kai?" Chanyeol terus bertanya pada Kai.

Kai bingung harus menjawab apa pada Chanyeol. Biasanya Kai akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi sekarang ia merasa malas untuk diceritakan.

Aneh. Kai seperti terhipnotis.

"Mau pesan wine?" Kai menawarkan.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan sosok namja asing itu. cahnyeol sendiri jarang sekali melihat Kai berhubungan dengan orang lain, selain sahabat dan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa jika pertemuan Kai dengan namja asing itu bukan hanya kebetulan belaka saja.

"Kau membuat namja itu menangis ya? Kau menyakitinya?" chanyeol sengaja mengungkit masalah tentang namja asing itu lagi, ia masih penasaran bagaimana perasaan Kai. Kai hanya diam dan terus meminum wine nya, tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyan Chanyeol.

Kai adalah tipe pendengar yang sangat baik, ia akan mendengarkan semua curahan temannya. Akan tetapi, jika sudah membicarakan dirinya, ia serasa sulit sekali untuk menjawabnya.

"Dia menangis lagi." Kai berkata pada Chanyeol.

"Hah kenapa?"

Kai masih ingat saat Sehun duduk di sofa apartemennya. Sebenarnya Kai tahu jika Sehun sedang menangis saat itu. Semenjak bertemu dengan Sehun, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, termasuk dengan mimpi tadi.

Kai merasa aneh saja, ada ya orang yang beru pertama kali bertemu langsung menangis lalu mencurahkan isi hatinya begitu saja. Kai selalu berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya, tapi percuma saja. Akan tetapi, pikiran mengenai Oh Sehun selalu saja menghantui pikiranya.

_Mungkinkah aku tertarik padanya? Ah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi._

Kai menganggap jika itu hanya perasaan penasaran untuk sesaat saja.

"Hei, sepertinya aku sakit." ujar Kai.

"Saki tapa?"

"Aku merasa otak ku seperti kosong, aku tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak lagi."

"Mungkin kerena kau sering mabuk." jawab Chanyeol dengan santai.

Kai merasa bingung, ia sangat penasaran dengan namja itu. Sayangnya ia hanya tahu namanya Oh Sehun. _Ah.. memikirkan ini membuatku haus, aku ingin darah. Eh.._

Kai keluar dari bar, ia menuju tempat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan namja itu. kai berharap, ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu Kai disini.

"Wahh Kai, kau datang. Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menghitung pengeluaran bar dulu ya, nanti kita mengobrol lagi." Kyungsoo terlihat sangat semangat sekali.

Bisnis bar Kyungsoo sangat besar, ia sudah membuka cabang ampai ke luar negeri.

Kai tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo diam-diam memperhatikan Kai sambil menghitung pengeluaran barnya. Tatapan pada Kai hanya tertuju pada pintu masuk.

_Sehun, Oh Sehun. Datanglah Oh Sehun.._

Kai menopang dagunya di meja sambil terus mengamati pintu masuk.

ooo

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, tetapi Kai masih tetap belum melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Sehun. Sebenarnya Kai tidak tahu, apakah Sehun sering datang ke bar atau tidak. Namun, bar ini pernah Sehun datangi, jadi ada kemungkinan ia akan kemari lagi. Seharian Kai selalu menghabiskan waktu di bar, hanya untuk menunggu Sehunnya datang. _Eh tunggu, Sehunnya?_

Semangat Kai semakin hari semakin menurun. Ia juga sering merasa haus, walau sudah memium banyak minuman, tetap saja ia tetap merasa haus. _Aku butuh darah._

"Kesabaran orang kan ada batasnya!"

Kai merasa sangat marah, ia memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kai pun terkejut melihantnya. Kyungsoo peasaran Kai selalu menghabiskan waktunya di bar dan selalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk. _Sebenarnya siapa yang Kai tunggu?_

"Ayo hubungi aku dooongg.. arghhh!" tiba-tiba Kai berteriak.

Ya. Kai menunggu Sehun. Ia menunggu namja berkulit pucat itu.

Ia sangat merindukannya.

******_["Pangeran Kim.. jangan pernah berharap bisa mengambil jiwa mu kembali."]_**

**TBC**

Kyaaa.. mianhae baru bisa post *bow*

Beberapa hari ini lagi males buat ngetik. Maaf ya, semakin kesini semakin gk rame ceritanya. Maaf juga gk bikin ngefeel ToT maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan, Karena emang gini ceritanya.

Ayo terus semangatin saya ya.. kkk~ review kalian sangat membantu. Aku sering bacaan review kalian terus. Maaf gk bisa panjang-panjang ya. Mohon pengertiannya.

Apa ceritanya aku berhentiin aja ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**MY VAMPIRE**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Desclaimer : Ini zaman dimana para werewolf dan vampire tinggal di bumi, dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

_Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan korea yang berjudul "Who Are You" dan "Wishing Her to Die". Mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah versi remake._

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**_Chapter sebelumnya :_**

_Semangat Kai semakin hari semakin menurun. Ia juga sering merasa haus, walau sudah memium banyak minuman, tetap saja ia tetap merasa haus. Aku butuh darah._

_"Kesabaran orang kan ada batasnya!"_

_Kai merasa sangat marah, ia memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kai pun terkejut melihantnya. Kyungsoo peasaran Kai selalu menghabiskan waktunya di bar dan selalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Sebenarnya siapa yang Kai tunggu?_

_"Ayo hubungi aku dooongg.. arghhh!" tiba-tiba Kai berteriak._

_Ya. Kai menunggu Sehun. Ia menunggu namja berkulit pucat itu._

_Ia sangat merindukannya._

**_ ["Pangeran Kim.. jangan pernah berharap bisa mengambil jiwa mu kembali."]_**

**Chapter 6 :**

Satu hari lagi terlah berlalu, sekarang genap sudah empat hari Kai menunggu Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat berharap Kai cukup sampai hari ini saja menunggu namja itu. Kyungsoo terus saja memperhatikan Kai. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, yang mana para pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Kai berharap, jika salah satu dari pengunjung yang datang hari ini adalah Oh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu sih, Kai?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran menggebrak meja dengan wajah yang kesal.

Tiba-tiba Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Hyung minggir ishh.." Dengan halus dan pelan Kai mendorong Kyungsoo kerena hyungnya itu menghalangi arah pandang mata Kai. Kyungsoo sangat kesal karena Kai melakukan itu padanya, tapi Kyungsoo pun tetap berbaik badan untuk melihat sebenarnya siapa yang Kai tunggu.

"Hari ini hyung yang traktir ya.. ayolah Luhan Hyung?"

Namja itu.

Benar, ia adalah namja manis itu.

Namja yang tidak tahu malu itu.

Namja itu Oh Sehun.

Kai segera berdiri, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai.

"Kai…"

Perkataan Kyungsoo diabaikan oleh Kai. "Aku sangat sibuk, hyung."

Baru pertama kali Kai memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti itu, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat marah.

Mata Kai berubah. Sudah lama ia menunggu Sehun. Jika dipikirkan kembali, kelakuan Kai itu sangat menggelikan. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Kai terus merasa aneh. Beberapa hari lalu ia merasa terpesona oleh Sehun. Dan akhirnya, namja itu berdiri didepannya.

"Hei! Kau!"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai, lalu berkata, "Sudah cukup lama…"

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, namun Kai sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sehun berusaha untuk melepaskannya, namun ridak bisa. Tenaga Kai terlalu besar.

"Cepat ikut aku."

Dengan cukup kasar Kai menarik Sehun. Kai membawanya pergi keluar bar.

Luhan melihat itu dan menduga jika orang yang membawa Sehun adalah Kai yang sering diceritakan oleh Sehun.

"Hei tanganku sakit tauuu!" teriak Sehun.

Pergelangan Sehun terasa sangat sakit dan perih, terlihat bercak merah pada kulit pucatnya. Teriakkan Sehu tidak Kai hiraukan, Kai tetap berjalan menarik Sehun. Sehun sangat bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kai, kenapa ia bersikap kasar seperti ini padanya.

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti, sekarang Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Sakit tauu.. huhuhu. Kau kenapa sih?"

Kai menatap tajam mata Sehun. "Kenapa katamu hah?"

Saat menatap mata Sehun, ada yang aneh pada diri Kai. Ia serasa sangat pusing. _Aku tidak bisa menahannya, bau ini.._

_Sebenarnya siapa Oh Sehun?_

Kai merasa marah dengan situasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Namja yang baru dikenalnya, namja yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tapi mampu membuat perasaan seorang Kai menjadi sangat berantakan.

Kai memegang bahu Sehun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis jika melihatku?!" Kai berucap dengan nada penuh rasa marah.

Sehun sangat bingung dengan Kai sekarang.

"Siapa kau hah? Yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, kenapa kau selalu menangis melihatku? Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau hanyalah namja yang sangat tidak tahu malu yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain. Kau diajarkan sopan santun tidak hah?!"

Entah kenapa Kai mengeluarkan perkataan kasar seperti itu_. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya._ Kai menatap mata Sehun, ia sungguh merasa menyesal.

"Tidak kenal aku juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisakah kau berkata dengan lebih lembut? Hatiku sakit sekali."

Sehun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar. Membuat Kai sangat menyesal melihatnya. Akan tetapi, Kai adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengusap air matanya, lalu mengangguk dengan lucu.

"Ma… ah, kenapa kau selalu menangis jika melihatku?"Kai sangat ingin meminta maaf, tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengucapkannya.

"Jadi, kau menarikku kemari hanya untuk bertanya itu saja?"

"Tanya apa?" jawab Kai.

"Itu nanya kenapa aku selalu menangis jika melihatmu."

"Ya.. lalu…."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggun. Ia sangat malu mengucapkannya.

"Tapi, kau jangan salah paham ok?" ujar Kai.

"Iya.."

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" kata Kai.

"Iya, aku suka padamu.." jawab Sehun santai.

"Yang namanya menyukai seseorang itu berarti selalu teringat pada orang itu, selalu mengkhawatirkan orang itu, ya kan?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Iya." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kata-katamu memusingkan, Kai. Jika ada dua orang yang ingin melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama, bukankah itu disebut dengan cinta?" ujar namja manis itu.

"Ah.. ci-cinta?" Kai tergagap.

Sehun mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika wajah Kai memerah. "Aku pergi."

"Yakk.. kok pergi?" Sehun tidak terima ia ditinggal begitu saja.

Kai melangkah dengan gontai. Untuk menjawab ucapan Sehun saja ia tak sanggup.

"Kai! Kaii! Masa sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah pergi secepat ini sih?"

Kai tadinya terlihat lesu, tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dengan semangat. Kai mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkannya pada genggaman tangan Sehun. Sehun jadi bingung.

"Aku sangat benci dengan namanya penasaran, jadi kau sungguh menyukaiku?" tanya Kai.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Kris, aku lebih menyukaimu." jawab Sehun.

"Siapa Kris?"

"Mantan pacarku."

"Heh, dasar pembohnog ya kau. Kau mau mempermainkan aku hah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang sudah lama menyukaiku. Terus bagaimana dengan mantan pacarmu tadi hah?"

"Ah itu.. aku juga baru tahu jika kau itu nyata."

Sehun sangat bingung menjelaskannya pada Kai. Kalau dengan Luhan, ia akan menceritakannya dengan rinci. Tetapi, jika ia menceritakannya pada Kai mengenai mempi itu, mustahil Kai akan mempercayainya. Bisa-bisa Sehun dicap orang gila oleh Kai.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Kai dengan terus menatap tajam mata Sehun.

"Sampai kau benar-benar mengenali siapa diriku. Aku tidak akan bercerita apa-apa lagi padamu."

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun kau merasa dirimu hebat hah?! Baiklah. Di ponsel itu hanya ada satu nomor, dan jika berdering kau harus mengangkatnya kapanpun itu. Aku pergi."

"Itu nomor siapa?"

"Nomor ku."

000

Malam dengan bulan purnama pertama tahun ini telah datang. Bangsa werewolf terlihat berkeliaran di hutan untuk mencari mangsanya. Suara lolongan terdengar di sepanjang malam itu. Para warga tidak berani untuk keluar pada malam ini. Ditakutkan jika akan dibunuh oleh para werewolf.

_Awooooooo.. Awoooooo.. _

Salah satu serigala putih terlihat berdiri di bawah sinar rembulan. Matanya terlihat merah, tanda jika ia sangat marah.

_Sreeettt.._

Angin berhembus dengan cepat. Serigala putih itu bisa merasakan jika ada yang datang mendekatinya. Dengan sigap serigala putih itu membalikkan badannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Kris?" tanya Luhan –serigala putih itu-.

"Lu.. kau tidak mencari mangsa?"

"Tak usah basa-basi.. untuk apa kau kemari hah? Arrghhh!" Luhan mengeluarkan taring tajamnya, menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.." ujar vampire itu.

"Hahaha lucu sekali. Seorang vampire membutuhkan bantuan werewolf?" desis Luhan.

"Aku mohon, Lu.. Bangsa ku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kris. Mendekatkan kuku tajamnya pada wajah Kris, lalu berkata "Untuk mencari jiwa Pangeran Kim mu itu?"

"Aku mohon Lu.. kau tidak ingin aku mati'kan?"

_Boooommmm.. (suara dentuman)_

Luhan menghancurkan batu besar yang berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan mata. Luhan memang dianugerahi dengan kekuatan telekinetik, kekuatan yang diturunkan dari mendiangan Ibu nya.

"Kenapa juga kau harus mati?" lirih Luhan, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Jika sampai bulan purnama keempat bangsa kami tidak juga menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa Pangeran Kim. Maka, bangsa vampire akan musnah." Jelas Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu.." lanjutnya.

_Awooooooo.. _

Luhan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kris. Ia terus saja melolongkan suaranya dengan sangat jelas. _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris Wu._

000

Jendela kamar terbuka. Seberkas sinar matahari memasuki ruangan.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sehun, ia telah menghabisakn satu botol wiski. Kai masih memikirkan dimana Suho berteriak saat seseorang membunuhnya. Teriakkan itu masih sangat jelas Kai ingat. Saat itu, Kai hanyalah anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya menuruti Suho untuk bersembunyi. Ia merasa terpuruk sekarang.

Sudah pukul lima pagi.

Saat Kai mabuk, ia akan bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia membuka laci yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya, ia meminum obat penenang. Kai memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. _Aku membenci hidup di dunia ini._

**["Membuatmu menderita adalah kesenangkanku, Pangeran Kim"]**

000

**TBC**

Aku udah update lagi nih. Gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Pasti makin gk rame ya T_T

Maaf ya suka banyak typo. Soalnya males buat cek lagi :3

Sabar ya buat romance KaiHun nya wkwk.

Ayo review lebih banyak lagi, biar aku nambah semangat ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**MY VAMPIRE**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Desclaimer : Ini zaman dimana para werewolf dan vampire tinggal di bumi, dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

_Terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan korea yang berjudul "Who Are You" dan "Wishing Her to Die". Mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah versi remake._

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**_Chapter sebelumnya :_**

_Jendela kamar terbuka. Seberkas sinar matahari memasuki ruangan._

_Setelah bertemu dengan Sehun, ia telah menghabisakn satu botol wiski. Kai masih memikirkan dimana Suho berteriak saat seseorang membunuhnya. Teriakkan itu masih sangat jelas Kai ingat. Saat itu, Kai hanyalah anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya menuruti Suho untuk bersembunyi. Ia merasa terpuruk sekarang._

_Sudah pukul lima pagi._

_Saat Kai mabuk, ia akan bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia membuka laci yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya, ia meminum obat penenang. Kai memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Aku membenci hidup di dunia ini._

**_["Membuatmu menderita adalah kesenangkanku, Pangeran Kim"]_**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 :**

Kai menelepon Sehun.

Dengan suara yang masih terlihat sekali jika Sehun baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ini aku." Kata Kai.

"Iya.."

"Baru bangun ya?"

"Aku masih mengantuk tauuu. Aku kan punya ponsel sendiri, ini kan ponsel mu." Jawab Sehun.

"Itu kan Kai kecil ,dasar bodoh kau."

Kai sengaja memberi nama pada ponsel yang ia berikan pada Sehun. Kai memberinya nama 'Kai kecil'.

"Hah?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Yang kau bawa-bawa itu adalah aku." Kata Kai dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kai kecil itu hanya kau yang punya dan hanya kau yang tahu."

"Ahaaa.. aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku memberi tahu semua orang jika Kai kecil adalah milikku?" goda Sehun.

"Heh. Tidak lucu tau." Ujar Kai.

"Sudah ya.." Kai menutup teleponnya.

Kai merasa kesal sekaligus malu. pipinya terasa sangat panas.

"Kenapa wajahku seperti ini sih." Gerutu Kai.

Kai jadi tidak nafsu untuk sarapan, jadi ia hanya meminum susu saja. Pagi itu Kai merasa bebas, tidak ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Kai akan menikmati hari yang bebasnya ini sebelum ia sibuk nanti. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Kai merasa sangat gelisah. Belum lama ia berbicara lewat telepon dengan Sehun, tapi ia sudah memikirkan Sehun lagi. Mungkin itu karena ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Sehun.

000

Sehun cemberut kesal karena Kai memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Tapi Sehun tidak berbohong, ia merasa sangat senang Kai menghubunginya tadi. Apalagi Kai memberikan ponsel itu untuk Sehun, ponsel yang hanya Oh Sehun yang punya. Sehun akan menjaga baik-baik ponsel itu.

Malam tadi Kris mengghubungi Sehun. Sehun tidak mengangkatnya. Ia ingin menghapus semua kenangan tentang Kris. Ia sudah sangat setuju dengan hubungan Kris dan Luhan. Tetapi, Kris terus aja menelepon_. Semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa. _

Saat Sehun sedang mengecek ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari Kris. 'Tolong angkat teleponku'. Itu isi pesannya. Sehun merasa sangat berdebar-debar sekarang. Tak lama, Kris menelepon lagi. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Kris?" tanya Sehun.

Disana terdengar suara kesedihan dan memohon, "Sehun, tolong bantu aku."

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sehun merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Sehun pikir, jika Kris sangat menderita sekarang karena memutuskannya. Pikiran yang sangat pede sekali bukan? Sehun meminta maaf dan segera memutuskan panggilan.

Sehun jadi tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Kris. Kenangan yang sudah hamper hilang itu, sekarang kembali muncul dipikiran Sehun. Hatinya sangat sakit sekali, "Kris sangat jahat."

Sehun melihat Kai kecil yang tergeletak disamping Sehun. Ia mengambilnya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "Kai.."

000

Daun berguguran dengan perlahan-lahan, sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur yang dingin. Ini adalah musim dimana para vampire pergi untuk mencari darah segar untuk memenuhi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Alfa.." ucap seorang vampire bertubuh ramping dengan mengenakan jubah hitamnya. Jubah kebanggaan bangsa vampire.

"Ya, Minseok?"

"Ini sudah bulan purnama pertama."

Jongdae tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minseok.

"Kim JongIn keponakkanku sang penerus bangsa vampire. Aku merindukanmu." lirih Lay.

Kilatan merah tiba-tiba terpancar dari mata Lay. Ia mengeluarkan taringnya. Mendengus-dengus bau disekitarnya.

"Arghh.. cepat cari buku rahasia itu, sekarang!"

000

Kai tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Namja itu memandang ke arah jendela. Sepanjang hari ini, Kai memikirkan Hyungnya, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Lama-lama membuat Kai merasa pusing. Kai segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi. Kai pikir jika yang datang adalah Kyungsoo. Kai segera membuka pintunya tanpa mengcek lewat intercom terlebih dahulu. Ternyata yang datang bukan Kyungsoo, melainkan Oh Sehun. Kedatangan Sehun membuat Kai terkejut.

"Aku datang diwaktu tidak tepat sekali, ya? Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengganggumu. Kalau begitu aku pergi lagi saja." Sehun membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi.

Kai tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur." Kata Kai sembari menarik tangan Sehun, mencegah agar Sehun tidak pergi.

Di dalam apartemen Kai, keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan, mereka merasa sangat kikuk sekali. Sehun terus saja menatap tangannya yang tadi ditarik oleh Kai. Namja itu melihatnya, Kai memerhatikan Sehun. Apartemen Kai sangat luas, bisa-bisa dipakai untuk olahraga. Sehun berpikir, jika keluarga Kai benar-benar sangat kaya raya. Berbeda sekali dengan keluarga Sehun.

"Kau sering berpacaran?"

"Tidak sebanyak dirimu, pasti." Jawab Sehun.

"Tidak sebanyak aku?"

"Iya. Aku baru mempacari satu namja."

"Itu lebih banyak dari aku." Tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun berpikir, berarti Kai belum pernah berpacaran. Itu berita yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Tapi, Sehun masih sangat tidak percaya pada ucapan Kai tadi.

"Apa pacaran itu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang menyenangkannya?"

"Berada disisi orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi. Tentu saja itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau pasti tidak punya teman, kan?" ejek Kai.

"Apa?!" Wajah Sehun menjadi garang. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan taring serigalanya.

"Hey jaga ekspresimu!"

"Kau mau matinya, hah?"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau bilang waktu itu kau baru putus dengan kekasihmu, kan? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya pokoknya putus saja. Aku yang memutuskannya."

"Baguslah.."

"Kai.. aku punya rahasia." Suara Sehun terlihat serius.

"Apa itu?" Kai menatap Sehun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Aku itu berbeda dari yang lain."

Kai menatap Sehun bingung. Berbeda dari yang lain? Bukankah Oh Sehun memang berbeda dari yang lain? Oh Sehun adalah orang yang berhasil membuat perasaan Kai berantakan. Oh Sehun sangat berbeda.

000

Kai ingin sekali minum alcohol sekarang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar. Begitu sampai di bar, ia segera memesa soju dengan beberapa camilan. Kai tertawa, melihat soju yang sudah tersaji oleh Kyungsoo dimejanya, ia jadi ingat Suho. Dulu Suho sange suka sekali meminum soju sampai berbotol-botol.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa minum dipagi hari seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin saja, hyung."

"Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan. Kau harus makan dulu, Kai. Nanti perutmu sakit."

"Aku datang kesini kan untuk makan. Hyung cerewet sekali sih."

Walaupun Kai terus saja protes, tapi itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo sangat senang. Ada perasaan senang karena dirinya yang dicari oleh Kai pagi hari ini.

"Kau terlihat gelisah." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, hyung." Jawab Kai.

"Kau masih ma uterus minum hah? Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas, Kai!"

"Iya, aku berhenti."

"Biar karyawanku yang membersihkan mejanya nanti."

"Aku ingin sendiri hyung." Pinta Kai.

"Baiklah.. aku akan pergi."

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Ruangan itu terasa sangat sepi sekarang. Tiba-tiba Kai sangat merasa benci dengan suasana hening seperti ini, padahal biasanya ia sangat menyukainya.

Mabuk. Setelah tadi ia sarapan, sekarang Kai meneguk kembali alcohol. Ia tidak peduli jika akan mabuk berat sekarang.

Kai memerhatikan ponsel yang berada disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba, Kai ingin mendengar suara namja pucat itu. Kai ingin melihat Sehun sekarang.

"Baru saja aku mau menelponmu!" langsung terdengar pekikkan suara setelah telepon tersambung.

"Hah apa?" Kai tidak bisa menangkap dengan baik apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku.. eum aku rasa Kai kecil sedang mengawasiku."

"Apa? Apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu?"

"Aish.. yang aku maksud itu kau. Masa setelah memberiku ponsel, kau jarang menghubungiku."

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Hei, Kai kecil. Kumohon berderinglah. Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja yang meneleponku? Oh Sehun kenapa kau pengecut sekali. Bilang saja jika kau sedang ingin berbicara dengan Kai." ujar Kai.

"Itu kau tahu.."

"Datanglah kesini. Ayo kita makan."ajak Kai.

"Makan apa?"

"Aku sedang ada di bar biasa. Datanglah, ada banyak makanan disini."

Setelah Kai memberitahu tempatnya, sontak Sehun tertawa dengan keras. Ternyata itu adalah ruangan dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sudah setengah jam Kai menunggu Sehun. Waktu berjalan lama sekali. Satu detik sak seperti satu jam rasanya. _Dasar kura-kura, membosankan sekali menunggu._

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Itu pasti Sehun.

"Masukllah." Kata Kai.

Begitu melihat Sehun, ia terlihat seperti kelinci. Kulitnya yang putihseperti kelinci putih. Membayangkan Sehun berjalan dengan melompat-lompat membuat Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan kelinci."

"Heh.. menyebalkan!"

Sehun merasa kesal. Sehun tidak suka dengan kelinci, kerena itu menggelikan. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Akan tetapi, sebelum itu Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun terduduk kembali. Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan. _Aku kan werewolf, masa aku penakut sih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Another side :**

Namja itu melihat ke arah telapak tangannya, melihat kegiatan seseorang dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hiduplah senang dulu, Kim JongIn. Karena setelah ini, kau akan mati!"

**TBC**

Kyaaa~ chapter 7 udah update nih. Gimana menurut kalian?

Makin kesini-kesini makin gk rame ya?

Soalnya aku lagi bingung -_-

Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Aku kalau pulang sekolah suka sore, jadi udah keburu capek. Jadi jarang buka laptop, kecuali ada tugas. Mianhae T.T

KaiHun momentnya bakal muncul nanti ya. Sabar wkwk

Oh iya, sebenernya aku gk mau ngasih tau siapa yg vampire dan werewolf, biar kalian penasaran xD

Tapi yaudah lah aku kasih tau ya.

Kai vampire

Sehun werewolf

Luhan werewolf

Kris vampire

Jangan lupa review yang banyak ya wkwk


End file.
